BLACK PARADISE
by Angelicjosie
Summary: Over my shoulder I saw Rain disappear into the distance behind me as she looked up into that merciless sky, I cursed our fate. An original story.girl/girl


_BLACK PARADISE....._

_By: Jocelyn_

It was one of those rainy days when I saw her again. Never changing. Never changing like this rain that fell all the time in this city and like the fate that I was destined to live. She was standing strong and beautiful in front of the bar, I couldn't believe my eyes: it was her, she had returned back to this place with no end. I don't know how long I stood there gazing at her, her deep blue eyes not turning away , locked without saying a word. I looked down at the wet floor, my obscure reflection in a puddle and I turned away avoiding the urging feeling of running into her arms when she called after me.

"I thought you more than anyone would be happy to see me" her voice penetrated the sound of the falling rain. I never thought I would hear that soft voice ever again. I slowly turned and gazed at her enigmatic blue eyes

"Rain" I sighed

That was all I could manage to say, how on earth I could begin to tell her the things that had changed since she left, since she left Paradise. I looked down at that wet flower as the rain took its turn to speak. The love of my life had returned the woman I loved for such a long time had come back from the dead.

"You have stopped loving me, Josie?" I felt her come towards me her distinct fragrance sending my mind into a whirlwind of emotion and memories; the satin bed and our bodies tangled in it, the sweet air around us after making love. How could she ask if I had stopped loving her? I felt her arms wrap around me and hold me tight like if they never wanted to let go. I met her sad eyes, felt her wet body against mine and couldn't stop my tears from falling, for the rain to stop

"Rain, I thought you were dead!" I heaved letting go all the tears that had bottled up inside me, tears that I saved for two very long years. Forgetting everything, I wrapped my hands around her, dug my fingers into her slender torso for dear life. I don't remember how long we stood there under the rain; in front of that bar where people entered and went out less and less.

"I was dead. For a very long time, but you brought me back" She whispered as I felt her lowering her face into my hair. The rain was the witness of everything that had happened in this city two years ago .Rain had gone after Venom since what happened with our gang, leaving me all alone and unprotected. The tears that I threw when I begged her not to go after him did not matter to her, the ocean of tears I cried after they told me that she had killed Venom but died with him and Rose tore a piece of my beating heart. The sun did not shine for a very long time for me. I lived in the memories of yesterday distraught and heart broken. Feeling a faint glint of hatred I pulled away and told her

"I married Rain. I married Ren." My heart tore again when I saw her morose gleam, when I felt her eyes pierce threw me even after I looked down at the woman in the puddle again, crying, tears of the sky and her own mixing together.

"You married..." she said softly, more to herself than to me

"You died and left me alive. You left me with all this pain all this sadness and only Ren was there. Without him I don't know what would have happened. After the news that Venom had died nothing was the same. We are hired guns now and anyone who tries to rise in power in the city we kill."

I tried to steady my voice as much as I could. I couldn't bear to look at her, not after I loved her so much, not after I still did

"Ren helped me get through your death, through the hurt I felt to realize you risked your life for hers."

Her eyes widening she gripped my shoulders tightly and asked me

"Do you know the reason I came back? I came back for you, Josie. Rose was a woman I loved long ago. I couldn't let her die in the hands of that pig. I risked my life for her, for you, to set you free from that bloody contract that tied you to him. I wanted to take you away from this place, you and your brother and sister. I wanted us to be free. Venom paid what he owed me and I could finally return to you"

Her voice lowered after that sentence. It was different now; I had married Ren, the man that was her comrade, a friend, a brother. The woman she loved was now his.

"You have no idea how glad I am that your back." I whispered as I turned around praying that my body wouldn't break in two, that the knot in my throat wouldn't stop me form speaking

"But I just can't leave Ren after all he did for me and my siblings"

I felt my heart was being squashed inside of me, the agony I felt inside me was drying me hollow. I walked through that rain, not hearing her run after me or call me back. It took all my strength to walk away from the love of my life. If the rain would have not fallen that day, I would not have thrown so many tears like I did at that moment. Who could tell teardrops apart from the rain? Over my shoulder I saw Rain disappear into the distance behind me as she looked up into that merciless sky, I cursed our fate.

_**To be continued.**_


End file.
